


Tre Uppsättningar Ögon

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: I Can't See You and Me and Her Without Each Other [5]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Multi, No Dialogue, Polyamory, Svenska | Swedish, Triple Drabble
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Barnens ögon var alla vackra på olika sätt.
Relationships: Melissa Chase/Milo Murphy/Zack Underwood
Series: I Can't See You and Me and Her Without Each Other [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705831
Kudos: 1





	Tre Uppsättningar Ögon

Barnens ögon var alla vackra på olika sätt.

Milo var brun som choklad. Precis som godiset var det sött och det gav glädjen till hans omgivning. Till och med under de dåliga tiderna log man mot den som låg i sikte, vilket fick dem att känna sig lugna i stormens kaos. Under hela sitt liv har gnistan i hans ögon aldrig bleknat. Det blev mörkt ibland, ja, men det lämnade det aldrig riktigt på ett ögonblick. De glöde alltid med optimism, precis som Milo Murphy själv.

Melissa's ljusblå ögon var de som fanns på dagtidshavet. De skulle kunna bli lika magra och blå som de var, som rasande hav under en åskväder. När de inte var stormens öga var de lugna och coola, uppmjukade på ett sätt som till och med världens vatten skulle vara avundsjuka vid synen. Det var nästan lika kallt som is, förutom inte så hårt och fryst. Det skulle kunna vara så mjukt som snö en stund, men luta henne och hon skulle vara glaciär, inte tråkig att ge en varning innan hon flyger i någon riktning.

Sist men inte minst var Zack's ögon mörkare än hans hår, nästan svarta ögon. Trots detta hade den en gnutta topoaz, men inte lika blankt som krypstorna själva. De fylldes med liv, något som han inte ville lämna sina fingertoppar vid en ung ålder. Det fanns ibland rädsla i dessa fönster, men beslutsamhet fanns där vid sidan om den samtidigt. Det var något som inte lätt kunde tas bort, även om någon trodde annorlunda.

Det där var vad de älskade att se i varandras ögon. Ingen av de tre älskarna ville ha något annat än det de lärt känna och älska.


End file.
